Petite discussion
by Loupiote54
Summary: Héraclès doit absolument parler avec Sadiq. Mais celui-ci semble bien décidé à se terrer. Turkey x Greece.


Cet OS est en réalité la suite de celui qui clôture mon recueil de one-shot. Ce n'était pas prévu à l'origine mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait moyen de faire une suite sympathique. C'est un peu niais et ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclamer: **Tout est à Himaruya-sama.

* * *

><p>Héraclès avait un problème qui tenait en un seul mot: Sadiq. Deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'il somnolait sur un canapé durant une réunion mondiale, il avait entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce déserte où il s'était réfugié. N'ayant ni l'envie ni la motivation nécessaire pour engager une conversation, le représentant de la Grèce avait feint le sommeil et s'en était réjoui lorsque, à travers ses paupières mi-closes, il avait reconnu son vieil ennemi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le baiser furtif suivit de la fuite rapide de Turquie. Il était depuis lors très troublé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que le turc était bel homme et n'y était pas insensible. Seulement, il pensait jusque alors que c'était à sens unique et que ce désir n'était rien. Une illusion confortable qui lui permettait de continuer à se comporter comme d'habitude, à refuser d'admettre que certains souvenirs de l'époque où il faisait partie de l'Empire Ottoman n'étaient pas si désagréables et que ses sentiments étaient plus compliqués qu'une simple attirance sexuelle. Et cet événement avait tout remis en cause. Pourtant, ce baiser n'en était même pas un, Sadiq ayant juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes avant de partir précipitamment mais depuis, il ne cessait d'y penser.<p>

* * *

><p>Le grecque avait donc décidé d'en parler ouvertement avec le turc. Sauf que il lui était brusquement devenu impossible de le retrouver. Lorsqu'il allait chez lui, il n'avait aucune réponse et il avait beau fouillé tous les lieux où l'ex-empire traînait d'habitude, il ne l'y voyait jamais. Héraclès avait interrogé Égypte puis d'autres nations plus ou moins proches du «vieux», comme il l'appelait parfois pour l'énerver mais personne ne savait rien.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était comme si la nation avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Ou que lui et Canada avaient échangé leur rôle. Ce dernier était soudainement devenu beaucoup plus marquant depuis qu'il sortait avec Prusse. Le fait que Gilbert menaçait d'une mort atroce quiconque oserait ne serait-ce que penser que Mathieu était Alfred n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Et aussi le fait que le canadien était souvent emmené aux réunions de l'Union Européenne par son petit ami et passait l'essentielle de son temps assis sur ses genoux quand il n'était pas carrément en dessous du prussien dans les endroits les plus improbables. Il ne concurrençait pas encore Francis et Arthur mais ça commençait à devenir agaçant.<p>

* * *

><p>Lors de la dernière réunion, alors qu'il cherchait partout au cas où Sadiq aurait, comme souvent, été squatté la réunion pour tenter de convaincre les autres nations de le laisser devenir membre de l'UE, il avait dérangé sucessivement ces deux couples, l'un dans les toilettes, l'autre dans la buanderie, Roderich et Elizaveta dans la cantine, Felix et Toris dans un placard (en y repensant, chercher le turc dans les placards n'était pas une très bonne idée) Antonio et Lovino dans une salle de repos, Ludwig et Feliciano dans une autre pour finir par Ivan et Wang Yao dans la salle de réunion(qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là eux, d'ailleurs?). Tous ces gens amoureux énervaient le malheureux célibataire qui n'avait aucune envie d'assister à leurs ébats. En tout cas, malgré tous ses efforts et la mobilisation de ses services secrets, il n'avait pas retrouvé le fuyard. Le fuyard était le seul mot qui convenait. Sous ses airs endormis, il n'était pas idiot et avait rapidement compris que le turc voulait échapper à quelque chose. Le seul événement notable ayant pu le pousser à cela était l'épisode du baiser volé, il en avait rapidement conclu que l'autre pays le fuyait lui, la Grèce.<p>

* * *

><p>D'une part, c'était une bonne nouvelle, car ceci confirmait que l'épisode qui avait tout déclenché n'était pas juste une lubie étrange de son voisin et que son attirance et ses difficultés à établir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à l'égard de l'homme masqué étaient au moins en partie partagées. D'autre part, si il voulait clarifier les choses, il fallait absolument qu'il puisse lui parler. Après réflexion, il avait décidé d'attendre le prochain sommet internationale, très important, où ce planqué serait forcé de se rendre. Et Turquie s'était bel et bien présenté à la réunion mondiale. Mais il s'était placé d'autorité entre Gupta, la nation égyptienne, et Maroc et avait été le premier à quitter la salle lors de la pause déjeuner. Bien évidemment, les autres nations étaient au courant et semblaient trouver très drôle de le regarder courir partout sans l'aider. Heureusement, il avait un plan.<p>

* * *

><p>-Matthias, que dirais-tu d'un marché?<p>

Le Danemark leva le nez de sa bière, l'air déprimé. Il s'était disputé avec Norvège et celui-ci ne voulait plus lui parler.

-Quel genre?

-Je sais où se cache Lukas.

-Et tu veux que je te dise où est Sadiq.

-Exactement.

-Et comment je le saurais? Grogna le blond.

-Parce que tu as retourné tout le bâtiment sauf l'endroit où ton chéri est, comme je dois avoir cherché partout sauf là où il fallait.

-D'accord, mais je veux d'abord savoir où est Norge, sinon tu te débrouilles.

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après, un grecque triomphant s'approchait en silence de sa cible: une cabane de jardin au fond du parc entourant le bâtiment du sommet. Il ne savait pas si il devait être vexé que son voisin ait été jusque là pour ne pas le voir ou flatté de savoir qu'il était allé jusque là pour lui échapper. Héraclès poussa la porte et entra, provoquant un lever brusque du turc, jusque là affalé contre un mur dans le seul espace dépourvu d'outils de jardins, de bottes en caoutchouc et de sac de graine avec un sandwich à moitié mangé, qu'il lâcha sous la surprise.<p>

-Héraclès...qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je suis venu te voir. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il était rare que la paisible nation soit aussi déterminée mais à ce moment-là, il était prêt à ligoter l'autre pour se faire entendre. Sadiq avait toujours eu le don de faire ressortir son impulsivité.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

La puissante nation fixait ses pieds. On aurait dit un enfant boudeur.

-Ah bon? Monsieur Turquie me fuit depuis deux mois, va jusqu'à manger dans une cabane pourrie pour ne pas me voir et maintenant que j'exige une explication, il boude? Très mature comme attitude, on voit bien qui est le plus âgé de nous deux.

La nation turque ne répondit rien, refusant toujours de croiser son regard. Le grecque tenta alors son dernier atout, bien décidé à faire réagir cet abruti.

-Sadiq...

L'emploi de son nom humain fit tressaillir le pays.

-Ce jour-là, à l'ONU, je ne dormais pas.

* * *

><p>Il leva la tête, la bouche entrouverte mais ne bougea pas. Cette passivité commençait à sérieusement énerver Héraclès. Le Sadiq qu'il connaissait, appréciait et, il commençait à le reconnaître, aimait, était colérique, revanchard , gueulard et surtout courageux. Et ce foutu masque qui cachait ses yeux! Comment se faire une idée de ce qu'il ressentait avec ce machin! Furieux, il s'avança et, avant que le masqué ne puisse réagir, il ôta l'accessoire de son visage. C'était un geste totalement irréfléchi et il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il découvrit. Depuis des siècles qu'il connaissait le pays voisin, il ne l'avait jamais vu à visage découvert. Même pour dormir, il le gardait. Il se doutait que le visage caché derrière devait être agréable, après tout il n'avait jamais vu de nation laide de toute sa longue existence, mais ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi beau. Et ses yeux...Des yeux noisettes, fascinants. Le grecque, qui avait prévu...pas grand chose mais en tout cas de parler ou de le secouer, de bouger en tout cas, se retrouva à contempler stupidement les traits de ce type énervant avec qui il passait son temps à se disputer sans pouvoir imaginer sa vie sans lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Le turque, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Héraclès restait figé devant lui. Et aussi pourquoi il était aussi peu énervé alors qu'on venait d'ôter un masque qu'il n'enlevait d'habitude que pour le nettoyer. Personne n'avait vu son visage depuis des siècles, des nations qui l'avaient connu enfant, seule Chine était encore en vie et aujourd'hui, il ne montrerait sûrement pas son visage à quelqu'un d'autre que le grecque. Et pourquoi rougissait-il comme...comme une gamine amoureuse. Mais lui n'était pas amoureux! Et si il ne voulait pas voir Grèce, c'était parce que...il était gêné d'avoir profiter de son sommeil. Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à ne pas être aussi sexy! Et...<p>

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi beau.

Hein? Il regarda le visage rouge du jeune (en apparence) homme. Ils devaient avoir l'air fin, tous les deux écarlates, en train de se regarder. Merde, il avait été, était toujours, une grande nation, il devait réagir. Doucement, il se pencha vers le plus jeune et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Ce baiser là n'eut rien à voir avec le précédent, volé et furtif, qui lui brûlait encore les lèvres dès jours après. Ce fut un baiser d'abord doux et tendre, une invitation à continuer ou à se dégager, pour devenir ardent et passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, essoufflés, ce fut pour recommencer aussitôt. Sadiq serait bien allé plus loin mais à ce moment-là, un Ludwig furieux d'avoir dû les chercher partout, leur hurla de l'extérieur qu'ils avaient énormément de retard et qu'ils avaient intérêt à venir à la réunion avant qu'il ne les y traîne par la peau du cou.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils durent partir à la suite d'Allemagne après que Turquie ai récupéré son masque. Sur le chemin, il sentit une main se glisser lentement mais fermement dans la sienne. Il la serra. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'allait donner leur relation mais une chose était sûr, il ne pouvait plus ni fuir ni revenir en arrière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'accepter et à voir où cela les mènerait. Et la prochaine étape consisterait à donner le nom de son hôtel et le numéro de sa chambre à son futur amant dès que Ludwig ne les surveillerait plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, à l'origine je pensais mettre un K+ mais vu que j'ai transformé une réunion de l'UE en orgie, ça sera du T. Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, Félix est Pologne et Toris est Lituanie. Merci d'avoir lu.<p> 


End file.
